Shattered Pieces
by saltpeppersugar
Summary: [Full Length summary inside] A girl runs away and goes to the earth village to find her long lost father. But when visiters came that's when her new life begans. Trying to shorten it...


This story is all in 1st person POV because we want to try something new.

Summary: A girl from the fire nation runs away after she found out why the fire lord was using her for during war. Now dreadfully scared of her past and trying to get rid and forget about, goes too the earth village and tries too learn the arts of earth bending with her father and brother. But little did she know that the king is still looking for her but also she has a blank memory that she needs to discover. Joining Aang, Katara, and Sokka she goes with them on their adventure too uncover wants missing in that fragment of her pass.

One more thing where we live were not as far in the show so please bare with us if we mix up their personality. And in every chapter has a flashback of her past, also please don't flame because it will be 100 ignored.

'Thinking/ Thoughts'

"Talking"

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

"_Look for her now. The fire lord needs her," said a man who was ordering the guards to set out for me. I was scared; I really didn't know what was happening why my feet were taking me out of the kingdom, it was just my inner soul telling me too run. The fire lord is after me for sure, why does he want me? It's odd I'm not special or anything I'm just like the others. I started feeling heavy from all the pieces of clothing on my uniform I was wearing to represent that I was one of them. I took a quick stop and stripped down on some of the armor on the uniform and continued my journey to a new home, a village where I'll try to forget everything that happened now and before, before in the past._

_I ran and took pit stops, before one day I found a new place to live that I know for sure they won't find me in, the earth village. It started to rain when I arrived making my clothing cling on too me. As I walked up too the entrance and sat their falling asleep there._

_Next thing I know when I woke up. I'm not in the rain; I'm in a warm comfy house. As I blinked a few times I realized that I've found my father for sure and that he has and never left this village._

_End Flashback_

It was a beautiful sunrise. I was looking through the window watching what would happen. Everything was different for sure. It's been three years now; I'm now going to be celebrating my fourteenth birthday.

I got interrupted from my thoughts when I heard my older brother call out for me. "Rose, do you know where father is?" he asked. I turned my gaze towards him and gave him the simplest answer of. "No". He's always gets disappointed whenever I only answer yes or no, which is kind of funny. "Whatever. I don't even know why I asked" he replied before departing the room.

I turned my gaze back towards the outskirt of the village, making my mind of getting a little fresh air. Walking around the village helps me clear out my thoughts of my terrible life of three years ago.

I grabbed my green bow and tided my black shoulder length hair in a ponytail, and put on one of my green kimonos and headed out the door. It was a nice sunny day; I mean a nice sunny day with clear skies. I walked around the village for about an hour until I decided too retired and decided to head back home. When I was on my way back home I stopped right at the gate of the village.

_Flashback_

_I was walking up with my father too the gate of the village, we both halted at the entrance and he turned to look at me. "Roslina?" he said. I stood up straight and gave him my undivided attention. "I don't want you to leave this village. Your safer here, I'll teach you the arts of earth bending. And maybe we can go and see your mothers grave when wars over" I looked in my fathers brown eyes and started too lighten up and gave a hug. I haven't seen him in years what do you expect._

_End Flashback_

I remember that day clearly I was only eleven. My father and I were really distant because my mother was from the fire nation, so she took me with her when I was about six and never saw or heard from him then. But luckily I remembered where he lived and found the location before it was too late.

'I know I shouldn't leave but my mind was telling me too leave the village and check out the forest'. If I step out of the village I would be disobeying fathers' rules, but that was in the back of my mind at that moment. I started walking into the forest without having second thoughts of what father told me.

I walked around the forest until I took a pit stop at a pond. The last time I've seen this round shape pond with bullfrogs corking, was when I arrived at the village. The pond looks all mucky now from the last time I've seen it. I went into deep thought until I heard sounds, sounds of people talking.

I quickly hide in a bush that was right behind me. The images finally came into view, there a girl and two boys stood. The girl looked close too my age, blue eyes, black hair tided up in a low braided ponytail two loose pieces of her hair kind of hanging down in her face but also caught in the ponytail. She was wearing a blue kimono. One of the boys looked older, probably my age had black hair tided in a low ponytail also; had on a blue kimono also, with a boomerang behind him. And lastly a young boy probably twelve, he had a staff made out of wood; orange and red clothing, with a blue arrow on the top of his head.

They halted right at the pond. "There suppose to be a village somewhere around here," said the girl. She started walking around but stopped right in front of the bush I was hiding around. "Whatever Katara. I don't believe you," said the older boy. She turned around back towards him. "Let's go here guys," she said pointing south, the direction the village was really at. "Aang, Sokka what are you two waiting for? Come on let's go," she said before the three left towards the village. I signed of relief that they didn't notice that I was hiding around the bushes.

I waited a bit before I left just in case they were still around. I got out of my hiding place and made my way back home 'knowing well that I'm not going to take this risk again'. I quickly made my way home.

When I got back didn't take long. My father was in the kitchen, trying to sneak from out of his sight so he didn't start to ask questions, I was wrong. "Roslina" he yelled. "Come over here we have visitors". I slowly turned around and headed back into the direction the kitchen was. 'Great I'm really not in the mood to be introduced'. I put on my fake smile and started to introduce myself. "Hello, my name is Rosli--" I froze for a quick second to see. "You--" I blurred out. My dad was in confusion and so were the three guests. "What are you talking about? They just came for a place to stay for the night, they basically just came not to long ago," my father said.

"No, no I was in the forest when I heard voices so I hid behind one of the bushes when I--and I--" I slowly stopped talking knowing well that my stupid side just blurred out my stupid act.


End file.
